Wicked Game
by rightxhere
Summary: A 'what if' story revolving around the idea that Sansa was stolen by her aunt when she was a baby and raised her in the Vale as Alayne Arryn. TyrionSansa fic.


**Title:** Wicked Game - 1/?  
**Author:** Demelza  
**Disclaimer:** Game of Thrones and its characters belong to GRRM and HBO. I'm just borrowing them here for a little while. No infringements of any copyrights are intended.  
**Genre:** AU  
**Pairing:** Tyrion/Sansa  
**Rating:** O15  
**Warnings:** Not in this chapter  
**Summary:** A 'what if' story revolving around the idea that Sansa was stolen by her aunt when she was a baby and raised in the Vale as Alayne Arryn.  
**Author's Note:** Beta'd by me. Mistakes are mine. *g*

\/

Even as Catelyn Stark spoke, Tyrion couldn't keep his eyes off the striking young woman standing opposite them. He'd been mesmerized by Alayne Arryn the moment she sauntered down the great steps and greeted him by name. Though the girl's hair was a shade darker than her aunt's, he was caught by surprise at the startling resemblance between the two. If he hadn't known better, he'd have sworn she was the daughter Catelyn and Eddard Stark had lost in the hours after her birth.

"Will you help me?"

Tyrion blinked and looked up at Lady Stark. It perplexed him that she thought he was capable of such a vile crime as trying to murder her son. _Yes, I'm a Lannister. But harming a child? I am not my father, nor am I my vicious cunt of a sister!_

"My mother specifically wrote to you," Alayne finally spoke, breaking Tyrion away from his thoughts. He watched as she began to step around the Moon Door. "She warned you to keep your distance from the Lannisters."

"Yes, I know-"

"And now..." Alayne motioned to the room with her right arm, "...you bring one into her house."

It was hard for Tyrion to read her. She had the grace and poise of a Lady, but there was something in her calculating gaze that indicated she cared less about power than he'd have expected from any child of Lysa Arryn's. More specifically, one raised under the tutelage of Lord Petyr Baelish.

_She really is her mother's daughter, _Tyrion thought with an inward chuckle.

"Tell me, what do you expect by bringing him here?"

"As I explained, I want _justice_ for my son."

The irritability in Catelyn's voice was thick, and it made Tyrion smirk.

Alayne's steps slowed as she appraised Tyrion. "And you believe this... man... is the one responsible?" Her gaze lingered on his for a beat, before shifting back to her aunt.

"A dagger belonging to him was found on the man sent to assassinate my son, so yes, _I do_," Catelyn replied.

Alayne stopped in front of Tyrion. "The_ Imp,_" she said with strong emphasis, as if wanting to sound the term aloud.

"Yes, the Imp," Tyrion acknowledged, letting out a low growl. "An _innocent_ one at that. "

"Innocent?" Alayne chuckled. "If the rumours are to be believed, you... Tyrion Lannister... are _anything_ but innocent." Biting her lower lip, her gaze dropped from his eyes to his mouth for a moment. She smiled at him. "_I_ hear that you're a pervert."

Though he narrowed his eyes, Tyrion couldn't help the smirk spreading across his lips. _She's toying with me. _"Well, I am the Imp," he said, "I have certain standards to maintain."

"Hmmm."

It was then that Catelyn Stark let out a frustrated growl, "Will you aide me in getting justice for your cousin, or won't you?" she demanded of the girl.

Alayne kept her focus on Tyrion for a few breath-catching moments longer. Turning to her aunt, she said, "You say the information came from someone in King's Landing, correct?"

"Yes."

"This person... who were they?

"My husband."

Alayne nodded in thought, she was about to speak when her aunt blurted, "Surely you don't presume he had any part of this?"

"Not in the least, but I do wonder who gave him this information."

Catelyn released a frustrated sigh. "It was Lord Petyr Baelish."

The young woman's eyes locked on her aunts.

"Peteyr Baelish?" Alayne finally questioned. She shifted her gaze to Tyrion's. "I wish to speak with Lord Tyrion. Alone."

"He's my prisoner-" Catelyn started, but Alayne raised her hand to silence her aunt.

"And I promise no harm shall come to him."

Alayne snapped her fingers then, "Ser Vardis, my aunt is weary from her travels. Show her to her chambers." She looked at Catelyn for a moment, before turning back to Tyrion. "The rest of you shall give us this place alone."

Tyrion watched out the corner of his eye as Catelyn balked at the suggestion, but soon the movement of feet sounded and the Stark woman was escorted out with the departing guards.

When the doors creaked closed, silence filled the room.

Alayne began to circle the Moon Door again and Tyrion watched as she moved. Her hips swayed with a little more emphasis than they had when they'd been in the company of her aunt, and as he took in her slender form his thoughts began to drift. He thought of undressing her by candlelight. Of trailing her body with the most hungered of kisses.

_Except she's only fifteen, _he thought, pulling himself back to the present.

"Tell me, Lord Tyrion," Alayne began after a long silence, "What is the world like?"

Confused, he asked, "The world?"

"I hear it's filled with beautiful places, like Dorne and the High Gardens."

"Have you... never left the Vale, my lady?"

She stopped when she was on the opposite side of the Moon Door. "No," she glanced across at him, "Lady Lysa feels that it's safer if Robert and I remain within the walls of the Eyrie."

"That's a shame," he said. _What kind of woman would keep her children from seeing anything other stone walls?_

Alayne began walking again, coming around the other side of the Moon Door. "My Aunt would see you fly for what you're being accused of."

"And... what about you?" he asked as she sat down on the stone seat nearest him.

Taking two cautious steps towards her, he stopped. "What is it you want, my lady? Do you want to see me die?"

"I... want what Lady Lysa and Lord Baelish deny me." Her eyes met his then and a sweet smile curved her lips. Gone was the veil of the hard-hearted woman she'd presented her aunt with.

Taking a few slower steps, Tyrion moved closer to her. "And, what is that?"

"To see beyond these walls."

"And you think that I of all people can help make that happen?"

Alayne shrugged and arched an eyebrow, "Can't you?"

"You'll have to forgive me, my lady, but if I'm not mistaken your auntwants me executed."

She searched his eyes, and it made him nervous. "Did you do it?"

Tyrion let out a breath and shook his head. "I'm many things, but a child killer is not one of them."

She smiled, and it confused him further.

"And I'm not the naive child Lord Baelish and Lady Lysa think I am," Alayne said, "There are those who were staunchly loyal to my father who are loyal to me. Those who tell me hushed secrets and other matters I'm repeatedly told I am too young to be privy to."

_Lady Lysa again. Why not 'my mother'? _"Matters? Such as what?"

Her gaze fell to her lap. "Such as... their roles in my father's death."

"By the gods..."

Alayne lifted her head then, her eyes filled with unshed tears. "Such as... the truth of who I really am."

Tyrion's brow creased with a frown, "And... who are you, if not Alayne Arryn?"

The tears fell free then, streaking the young woman's pale cheeks. "I am... Sansa Stark," she whispered.

Tyrion froze and Alayne looked away from him, as if resigned to the disbelief she knew was within him.

But the resemblance between she and Catelyn was too strong to deny. _She looks so much like her mother. _And so, Tyrion stepped closer still, hooking his finger under Alayne's chin. He drew her gaze to his, and he felt his heart clench at the sadness in the young woman's eyes. "Daughter of Eddard and-"

"-Catelyn Stark of Winterfel," Alayne added, her voice just barely above a whisper.


End file.
